Régimen Matrimonial
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Por allí y Winry sabe algo que Edward no. Quizá la chica no sólo es una adicta a las máquinas, sino que tiene una vena en materia jurídica también (o quizá él está siendo un paranoico).


**Advertencias:** Mangaverse/Animeverse. Spoilers hasta el final de manga/Brotherhood.

* * *

 _Para el desaf_ _ío relámpago de la página de Facebook "Es de Fanfics" del mes de abril con el doble prompt: Millonario._

* * *

 **R** **ÉGIMEN MATRIMONIAL**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

Edward siempre ha pensado en sí mismo como alguien con solvencia. Su cuenta bancaria es lo suficientemente gorda para una vida de comodidades y todavía recibe depósitos del gobierno de cuando en cuando por sus nuevas aportaciones a la ciencia a pesar de ya no poder realizar alquimia con su propias manos. Recientemente ha comenzado a reconstruir su casa junto con la ayuda de Alphonse y también ha conseguido una cátedra en la Universidad de Central en alquimia inorgánica. El dinero es algo que a Edward nunca le ha quitado el sueño, se puede desprender de él con facilidad y así como viene va; los habitantes de Yuswell y Sheska son una prueba viviente de ello. Así que, bueno, Edward nunca se ha preocupado _realmente_ en la cuestión financiera cuando se trata de su matrimonio con Winry, pero su prometida piensa diferente a él cuando le explica saliendo de la ducha y el cabello goteante la idea salvaje que se le ha ocurrido allí adentro.

—Deberíamos casarnos por bienes separados. Obviamente —Rockbell remarca la última palabra de una manera que a Edward no le agrada en absoluto.

—Esa es la opción por defecto, ¿no? —trata de restarle importancia, a lo que Winry sonríe.

—Es bueno que lo sepas.

Por allí y Winry sabe algo que Edward no. Quizá la chica no sólo es una adicta a las máquinas, sino que tiene una vena en materia jurídica también —o quizá él está siendo un paranoico—, así que consulta sus repentinas dudas esa misma noche con la voz de la razón: su hermanito.

— _Winry es muy lista_ —halaga Alphonse a través del teléfono y con una señal bastante mala—. _En estos tiempos modernos lo m_ _ás inteligente es hacer acuerdos prenupciales y todas esas cosas para prevenir eventualidades._

— _¿Qué eventualidades?_ —pregunta Edward con amargura—. _No es como si fu_ _éramos a separarnos. No estoy casándome para tener un matrimonio temporal._

— _¡Oh, hermano! ¡Has resultado ser más romántico de lo que creía!_ —se ríe—. _Pero si a Winry le alivia procurar su patrimonio de antemano no veo el problema._ _¿Por qué no haces lo mismo?_

Edward ignora la última pregunta porque no, él no necesita esas cosas. Es más bien un hombre práctico. ¡Y él que creía que sólo era firmar los papeles y ya!

 _—¿Cuál patrimonio? No es como si no fuera a ayudarla a mantenerse a flote en caso de alguna de esas "_ eventualidades _"._

— _Uh, creo que lo tienes mal, Ed. Winry no lo hace para asegurarse de que le pases manutenci_ _ón en caso de divorcio o algo así, para eso te pediría el otro régimen matrimonial. ¿Es que no has visto las ganancias netas anuales que maneja el Taller Rockbell?_

No, sinceramente no las ha visto. Aunque, si se pone a pensarlo, sí, debe ser mucho. ¡Cada vez que necesitó una reparación en el pasado le salió como a un ojo de la cara! Menos mal que la mayor parte de las atenciones que necesita son de mantenimiento porque, ¡uff!, sí que es un agujero financiero tener un automail.

Elric cuelga el teléfono luego de despedirse de su hermano menor y, haciendo uso de su prodigiosa memoria, va en busca de los libros de contabilidad que Pinako guarda en el pequeño —y casi nunca utilizado— estudio de la casa. Lo hace en silencio, siendo cuidadoso de no despertar a ninguna hiena porque es muy tarde y puede costarle otro miembro. Encuentra el libro en el tercer cajón del escritorio. Está cerrado con llave, pero nada que las habilidades callejeras de Edward no puedan superar. Prende la lámpara de mano que ha llevado y revisa los números con cuidado. Su mandíbula va cayendo a medida que avanza en las páginas.

Sí, crear un automail es jodidamente caro, pero, maldita sea, aun con todo el coste Winry tiene un margen tan aceptable de ganancias que, para resumirlo, su prometida es asquerosamente rica.

Y él se viene enterado ahora.

(Nota para Edward: dejar que ella pague la mitad de las cuentas cuando vayan a algún restaurante. ¡Igualdad de sexos!).

* * *

 **Este fic no entra al desaf** **ío relámpago porque excedió el tope de 600 palabras, qué triste, pero igual no iba a mutilarle nada… más. Por cierto, yo de materia jurídica sólo sé lo que aprendo de Memes Jurídicos y que yo aprenda bien ya es otra cosa (lol)**

 **¡Hasta otra! ¡Ya saben que EdxWin para toda la vida xD!**

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_


End file.
